


and still the sea is salt

by BurningFairytales



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningFairytales/pseuds/BurningFairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a truth universally acknowledged that a bartender knows their customers - sometimes better than they know themselves. </p><p>Just because Roland isn't about to play the <i>"if you need someone to talk to"</i> game, doesn't mean that isn't true for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and still the sea is salt

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where I was going with this. This is just what happens when I procrastinate on writing my, y'know, _actual_ projects.  
>  (title taken from a poem by A.E. Housman)
> 
> The amazing and brilliant [ava-carlisle](http://ava-carlisle.tumblr.com/post/139358747293/a-podfic-for-the-fabulous-fic-by-the-incredible) made a podfic for this, and it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, which is why you should absolutely go check it out.  
> You can find it [HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1tLVho1GO9sSVM1RXlEOVNmTGc/view) :)

It would be a lie to say that people turn their heads when Neil walks past.

For one thing, that’s because he walks with his head bowed a little – Andrew doubts it’s a conscious habit, but it enables him to avoid eye contact. Neil makes himself appear small and unthreatening, and people don’t pay attention to him. If people don’t pay attention to you, they’re not going to notice your absence. It’s a useful enough tactic, Andrew supposes, if being inconspicuous is what you’re going for.

He also thinks it’s pathetic, but sees no point in mentioning that. Well, not yet anyway.

Another reason people don’t notice him tonight in particular is because they’re in Columbia, and Eden’s Twilight is full, like on every Friday night.

Andrew watches him though. He notices.

Neil is – a conundrum.

Andrew started keeping a close look on him, because there is very obviously _something_ going on with him, and even after his confession in Wymack’s living room, he knew there was something more going on; something beyond the dead parents and being on the run from his father’s boss.

It’s different now. Now Neil’s part of their group, part of their _family_ , as Nicky refers to them. Andrew’s made a promise to have his back, and that’s what he’s doing.

But he isn’t blind, either. 

Here’s the thing: Neil is attractive. Andrew sees no point in denying it. It’s not just that he has one or two redeemable qualities about him; Neil has handsome features; he’s well built and Andrew would definitely blow him if the opportunity arose.

(That said, he’s perfectly aware that’s never actually going to happen. Neil made is abundantly clear that he doesn’t swing either way, and if that’s his last word, Andrew will respect it.)

It doesn’t stop him from looking though. It doesn’t stop him from noticing.

Neil’s at the table with the others. He’s talking to Nicky – or rather, Nicky is talking to him, and rather animatedly at that. Neil raises an eyebrow, exasperated at something he’s said, but Andrew can tell he isn’t really annoyed. The corner of his mouth is slightly lifted in what is not quite yet a smile. He’s probably biting the inside of his cheek, or he is about to cover his mouth – in the past months, Andrew has noticed that Neil does either when he is trying to keep a straight face.

There’s a laugh behind him, as Roland leans over the counter. Andrew doesn’t start, but he hasn’t heard him approach, and he slowly lets his hand drop from his armband where he’s reached for his knife.

“You keep bringing him back here,” Roland says, conversationally. “I was surprised to see him a second time, but this is interesting.”

“It’s none of your business,” Andrew tells him.

“It’s not,” he agrees. “But I’m intrigued. You don’t socialise. The last guy you brought here more than once is the kid with the tattoo. I thought this might be similar, but it’s not. You did your little test with this one, and he’s still back. Besides. You just don’t look at them the same way.”

Andrew doesn’t bother replying to that.

“I have to hand it to you though. He’s a cute one.”

The look Roland receives for that could be called murderous, but Roland just laughs as he pours their drinks. He doesn’t ask what they want – he knows them well enough by now. He adds a soda for Neil, as well.

“You told me exactly what you thought about this the second time I brought him. I don’t want to hear it again,” Andrew tells him, taking the tray and turning back to the table.

“I know, I know. You didn’t particularly like hearing it the first time, either.” Roland grins. “I’m due to have my break, by the way. Are you gonna come to the back room?”

Andrew looks over his shoulder, shortly, before shaking his head. “Not tonight,” he says.

There are a bunch of people standing in the way, and it’s going to be bothersome getting their drinks to the table. Andrew sighs and lifts the tray a little higher.

It’s not a bad arrangement they have. At least Roland isn’t as gruelling as others were, even if he is bad at following simple directions. Thing is, though, that lately Andrew has been making out with the bartender in the back room while thinking of blue eyes and auburn hair, and that’s just a level of being pathetic to which he isn’t willing to stoop down. It’s not a bad arrangement, but the truth of the matter is Andrew doesn’t _want_ Roland.

It’s as simple as that.

Looking ahead, he catches a glimpse of their table between the people that are partially blocking his view. It’s mostly deserted now; Aaron and Nicky have gone off somewhere – probably to dance – and it’s only Kevin who’s holding the table. Neil isn’t with him.

But of course, because Neil has the aggravating habit of turning up whenever Andrew is thinking about him, he’s suddenly _right there_.

“It wasn’t this full when we came in, was it?” Neil says, casting a slightly irritated look around, and stands in front of Andrew.

“Why, are you suddenly demophobic?”

“Not particularly, no,” Neil answers, looking back. He opens his mouth to say more, but before he can continue, someone walks into him, shoving him towards Andrew.

Andrew reacts quickly, holding the tray with one hand and using the other to steady Neil, who is pressed against him.

Tensing up, he lets go of Neil after just a second, and Neil immediately steps back.

“Sorry,” Neil says. He’s looking at Andrew and absently pushes the bangs out of his eyes; Andrew looks at him and swallows. He expected to feel threatened, perhaps, in the same way hearing Roland earlier made him reach for his knives, but that’s not really the case – Neil was warm against his chest; he smelled like cigarettes and shower gel and something that Andrew has come to know is just undeniably _Neil,_ and he thinks, not for the first time, _this is a problem_.

They don’t say anything more; instead, Andrew motions for him to lead the way. He thinks he hears Roland laugh, but doesn’t turn back before following Neil back to their table.

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the bar, Roland watches the event unfolding before him, and laughs when he notices Andrew’s expression.

That man has no idea what he’s gotten himself into, Roland observes  _(as he determinedly doesn’t think about being pressed against the wall in the back room; doesn’t think about how good the hands holding him still felt, -)_

and he considers that the funny part in all of this is that Andrew doesn’t yet realise that he’s long past the point of backing out.


End file.
